Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) has great potential for improving the targeting of content (e.g., advertisements or “ads”) to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by the user seeking information. A user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by a content provider, it is possible to provide relevant content to the user.
Another form of online advertising is ad syndication, which allows advertisers to extend their marketing reach by distributing ads to additional partners. For example, third party online publishers can place an advertiser's text or image ads on web properties and mobile applications with desirable content to drive online customers to the advertiser's website.